


He Got His Dream

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Blow Job, Bottom Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk), Britin - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, First Love, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Married Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer As Folk), Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05 Fix-It, Rewrite, Secret Marriage, Secrets, Sex, Sunrises, Top Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), True Love, West Virginia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It's been three months since Justin was supposed to have left for New York, but he didn't. Instead he's living with Brian in West Virginia at Britin. The thing is no one except Justin's side of the family knows it. They don't even got plans to tell either less they want to.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 92





	He Got His Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> I really love the idea of Justin never ever leaving Brian and instead he just let the others believe he did. This is just one story I wrote out first by hand that deals with that.

Justin was looking out the window of the bedroom that Brian and he shared in their new home. He still had days when he felt like he was dreaming. Brian had bought them this wonderful palace he'd declared Britin over three months ago. He'd combined Brian and his name to name it thinking it was cool. Their friends and family, except his mom and sister, thought he'd gone to New York and that Brian was living here alone. He'd almost gone to New York, but he hadn't been able to do it. He couldn't walk away from Brian again because he was completely in love with him. He had been for years, but this time he couldn't leave not knowing when he was going to go back. 

He smiled thinking back to the look on Brian's face when he'd shown up three months ago to the day. He'd got Daphne to get Brian to come here and he'd been waiting for him. He'd been lying in their room on the floor with a blanket like the first time Brian had brought him to see it. The sun had been coming in so beautifully he had known it was the room for them. He wanted to wake up in the mornings with the sun hitting their faces when it came up. He was sitting now watching as the sun rose over the trees in their back yard. 

He wasn't sure when they'd finally break the news to the family that he'd stayed put. He wasn't ready to hear their bitching and moaning that he ruined his life. West Virginia had so much to offer even if it wasn't New York. He hadn't had to go to the big apple to discover his dreams. His damn dreams were with Brian, his dream had always been to be with Brian completely. They were fucking married now, at least as close to the law allowed in West Virginia. 

His mom, sister, Tucker and Daphne had been there when they'd gone to do it. He hadn't gone with all the things he'd wanted the first time. They'd kept it small just the six of them even though he wouldn't have minded having Emmett and Ted their with their boyfriends. Around the Fourth of July they thought they might drop the news. That was still a few months away though since the last snow fall had just happened days ago. 

They'd been snowed in and he'd gotten Brian to make a few snow angels with him. They'd even had a snowball fight, which had been the most fun he'd had in years in the snow. It was probably the first time he'd thrown snowballs since he was a kid with Daphne. They'd ended up inside having sex beside the fire place to get warmed up. Brian had even convinced him to put a giant bathtub in the master bathroom. He'd hated them for a long time, but Brian had gotten him to enjoy the thing. It was the two of them here in literally their paradise. He'd told Daphne when he'd met Brian he'd thought he was God, well this was his heaven; their heaven. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin looked at the sun again how wonderful it was over the moutain side hitting the snow covered trees. He already had ideas when the summer came and they could get outside more to enjoy the woods. He'd been drawing the scene as the sun had come up taking in its beauty. His hand hadn't been hurting so he'd wanted to take the time to capture the moment. Brian and he'd bundled up a few times and sat on the back deck watching it come up with blanket over them. He couldn't believe some times he'd finally broken down Brian's walls letting the man he knew had been buried inside out. 

Without certain people around he was a different person even if Brian missed Gus a lot. They'd flown up four times already since they'd moved to Canada and they'd drove up three times too. Lindsay and Melanie thought Brian had picked him up or gotten him a ticket to go each time. They never corrected their thinking either letting them think what they thought. It wasn't lying if they make you lie Brian had told him the first time he'd asked what were they going to say. 

The tricky part had been when Michael had kept asking if they were still going do Rage with him there. Brian had been giving Michael the sketches saying they'd been mailed to him instead of to Michael right off. What was he going to say when they were keeping secrets about their life now. Every day he wasn't in Pitsburg it felt like his life was his own again and there was this peace he couldn't explain that had started falling into place. Even though they'd said maybe July 4th they'd tell, Brian had told him it was up to him. 

His mom had even assured him that if they never said a word it wouldn't matter. It was their life and if they needed to break away from the others it was their buisness. Brian went to the dinners once a month at Debbie's she was still having. They were every Sunday, but Brian had told her he'd show when he could. He'd made it seem like he was going to New York instead of coming back here on weekends. The loft was gone, but it didn't matter because he still had the memories of all the times they'd had there. 

Brian hadn't reopened Babylon either since it had only been bad memories of the bombing for both of them. He'd finally sold it this weekend, which they had celebrated the night before. He'd taken Brian out to one their favorite places in West Virginia that he'd found by accident. Brian had decided to give him a gift their first month at Britin since it was still snowy. He had been shocked as hell when he'd saw the vehicle in the driveway. He'd been told since they were no longer in walking distance of places he needed his own vehicle to get around when Brian wasn't home. He hadn't even protested the gift for once he'd taken it without hating the idea that Brian had paid for it. 

There might even be a bank account with both their names on it along with everything else Brian owned getting his name added to it. Brian had said they were married so he owned just as much as he did now. It had been a shock to say the least when he'd seen the statement knowing how much money they both had. Brian had pulled his self out of the whole he'd dug over a year ago making sure Stockwell didn't get office. He was back on top and even with the loss of Babylon they didn't even have a dent. It was overwhelming at times, but he wasn't going to trade a moment of this new life they had together for the old days. He was making his own money too by selling some of his work. 

Brian had worked with his mom finding a gallery that had been for sale. He had his own art gallery now to put his work in. It was hard to believe it was all his, but he had been looking for other artists too. He wanted people that might not have a chance anywhere else and he'd found some. Their work was going to hang on all of the walls with his own taking up one entire side. When Brian had given him the key he'd been speechless. He felt like he was on top of the world.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin put the sketch pad down once he'd finished drawing it out. He'd add the colors later, but he didn't want his hand to cramp up like it did at times. He still mostly used the computer, which was set up in his studio. The stuido was in one of the empty rooms in the house. He was thinking about turning one area of the barn into the stuido since it was so huge. He smiled at the thought of maybe owning a horse in the next year or sooner. Once he had the sketch pad and pencils out of the way he got on the bed. 

He moved under the covers crawling up until he was level with Brian's cock. It was hard and leaking pre-cum like most mornings. he flicked his tongue over Brian's stomach getting the amount that was already there. He then took hold of his cock flicking his togue over the head. He heard Brian moan as he let the tip dart into the slit. He knew when Brian's hand came up to the back of his head that he was awake.

Brian arched up as Justin took the head of his cock into his mouth. He sucked on it as hard as he could. Justin didn't stop there he took Brian all the way down. He moaned feeling the head hit the back of his throat before swallowing. He didn't have a gag reflex, which he found turned Brian on. He sucked a couple of times before pulling back up. He repeated the process feeling his own cock hardening at the sounds Brian was making. 

Justin moved his mouth up and down Brian's cock in quick motions. He didn't mind when Brian held him still and fucked into his mouth either. He loved the feeling of being fucked in either hole. He heard the gasp Brian made when he slid a finger from his balls down to his hole. He knew that Brian's spot that connected to his prostate was behind his balls. He put just enough pressure taking Brian all the way down as he let out a shout exploding into his mouth and down his throat. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He wasn't stopping there though he knew that Brian wasn't back down from his orgasm high. He wanted something he hadn't gotten since the weekend before. They still didn't say anything just did it. He knew that he was the only one to this day that could go near Brian's ass with his dick. He shoved the covers away kissing Brian before reaching for the lube and condom.

He always took his time when it came to preparing Brian. He refused to out right fuck him either. Brian tried getting him to go faster, but he set the pace every time. He smiled getting Brian to roll over after a moment of just looking at each other. He said everything with his eyes like he always did. Why the hell should they have some discussion about him wanting to fuck his husband. He felt a thrill go through him at the word husband in reference to Brian in that moment. 

Justin spread Brian's cheeks apart sliding his tongue along the crack. He knew Brian was enjoying it as always with the moan he never could surpress. He had tried the first couple of times, but it was no use. Justin pushed his tongue into Brian's opening after a few more licks. He smiled hearing Brian curse as he used his tongue to slide in and out like he would his cock or fingers. When Brian shoved back against his tongue Justin smiled even more before he stopped. 

He pulled back knowing Brian was getting close and he didn't want him to cum yet. He gave him a few moments to cool down kissing along his back. He pumped some of the lube onto his fingers slicking Brian up before pushing his finger in slowly. He twisted his finger, but made sure it didn't hit Brian's prostate just yet. He went as slow as possible until Brian was moving back against him again. 

Justin nipped at Brian's shoulder sliding a second finger in once he paused for a couple fo seconds. He went slower this time, but let them curl into Brian's prostate. He stopped completely when Brian moved back again. He kept the pace adding a third finger scissoring them once Brian had calmed down some. He twisted, curled, and scissored his fingers before he pulled them all the way out once he was sure Brian was ready. He loved hearing the sounds Brian was making, his name spilling out too. He knew he was on the brink of cumming, but he didn't want Brian to get there yet.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Turn back over." Justin said almost soundlessly against Brian's ear wanting to see his face. He only had to wait a moment before he was looking down at him again. "Open your eyes, Bri. I want to see them." He needed to see the love that was there. 

It was always there, but hearing those words after the bombing had given him hope and what he'd always known. He had loved him for years, but hearing it made it that much more real. Justin smiled seeing Brian's eyes open before he bent down kissing him. He put it all of his love into the kiss feeling Brian's washing over him too. He moaned feeling Brian's hands moving over his body and their cocks brushing together. 

He couldn't wait until three more months were up. He'd finally convinced Brian the night they'd come home after getting married to give it a try on going bareback. He just had to wait until the six months had been up, but only three months had gone by so far. The other three were going to drag by and kill him he was sure. The day they'd gotten married neither one of them had been fucking anyone else in weeks. Brian had always come home to him at night and he hadn't gone looking for anyone in West Virginia. 

He didn't need anyone else to fuck when he had the best damn husband. The husband he'd been waiting for years to see they could be happy together. He had finally confessed the night he'd brought it up again that he'd only ever fucked other guys because Brian did it. He might have gotten off on it, but it had never been enough because it wasn't Brian. He wasn't sure if he'd always felt that way, but he knew it had happened after Brian had let him top him that first time. 

He'd been prepared to be told no flat out even though he'd said he didn't want to fuck random guys anymore. He'd gotten a we'll talk about it before Brian had taken him to their bed. Hours later after they had both been exhausted from countless rounds of sex Brian had given him a better answer. Six months they had to wait before he'd agree to go without something between them. He'd shown Brian how happy he was with plenty of kisses that night. The next morning he'd really shown him how happy he was once he'd recovered. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin was brought out of his thoughts feeling Brian rolling the condom down his cock. He was past ready to be inside of Brian's tight hot channel. Their eyes had never left each other the whole time Brian had been putting it on. He didn't let them leave when he lined his self up sliding home either. He took his time sliding all the way in an inch at a time until he was completely surrounded. He had to stop once he'd bottomed out panting feeling so close to the edge he didn't dare move. 

Brian pulled him in closer kissing Justin letting his hands move over his body. He knew Justin would cum if he moved. The first time he'd let Justin have him Justin had cum too quick. He hadn't faulted him though since he'd given him what he'd wanted. Justin had been asking for months after all; a year almost to be exact. He'd been so happy Justin had decided to let him help him he'd given in letting him have what he had been begging for. 

Once Justin had calmed down enough to move he went slow barely moving each time he pulled out and back in. He sure as hell wasn't going to last even if he wasn't right on edge now. Brian was trying to get him to all out fuck him, but he pushed his hands back on the bed kissing him. He wasn't just going to fuck him, he never could. He wanted it to mean more than a quick fuck. He wanted it like their first time had been. He moaned looking down in Brian's eyes watching him as if nothing else in the world mattered. He loved these moments when it was just the two of them on earth. 

He still could remember the night he'd planned to leave for New York. The way they'd made love he'd felt it down to his soul. There had been so many emotions that night and the look in Brian's eyes. He had felt everything that they were both feeling, which had only added to his reason for not leaving. He couldn't have felt that connection that strongly and walk away from Brian for who knew how long. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian reached up pulling Justin down to him meeting him with each move he made. It happened every time he let Justin top him. It had become so often he knew he wasn't just a top, but Justin would be the only one that got his ass. Beisdes one time as a teen he'd never let anyone else put claim on his ass. He'd just wanted to see what felt like then, but he'd never done it again until his Sunshine put claim on it. He'd known Justin had reserved his ass for him. He no longer cared about his damn rules because he had finally realized what he had with Justin. He'd almost lost him more times than he could think about, but the bombing had made every thing clear. 

He pulled back for air even though he didn't want to part from the kiss. He couldn't pull his eyes off of Justin as their orgasm built to the breaking point. He moaned feeling Justin changing the angle bringing him out of his thoughts. He didn't fight back the sounds coming from his mouth. Justin kept hitting against his prostate with each thrust that still hadn't changed. He was going to die he thought every time Justin went slow. He'd done it more times than not lately too, but the first time he'd really set out to do it had been the night he'd thought Justin was leaving him for New York. He'd wanted Justin to have the best night before he left and knew what he liked the most. If it had been their last time for who knew how long he'd wanted it to mean more than even their first time together. 

Justin took hold of Brian's cock moving his hand up and down. He kept the same slow motion as his cock had inside of Brian. He felt his orgasm as it erupted finally shooting into Brian. Brian was right there with him not even a second behind. Their names coming from the other before Justin fell forward collapsing on top of Brian. Their entire bodies were one large pleasure zone at the moment. He was sure if he moved he'd die of combustion. 

Brian smiled once he came back to his senses kissing Justin. He'd never believed in anything until Justin came along. He only had his self he always said, but he knew without a doubt he had Justin too now. He let out a groan when Justin pulled free of him. He waited for Justin to come back from the bathroom before he rolled over facing him. Justin wipped the cum away from Brian's chest before tossing the cloth back towards the bathroom to deal with later. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin got back on the bed getting as close as he could to Brian looking into his eyes as they lay on their sides. Life was perfect having Brian mostly to his self not having to worry about anyone unless they had to. West Virginia felt more than half an hour from Pitsburg. It felt like it was a life time away from their past. 

"I love it here, I love you and me having our own life. I'd be happy if we never had to even tell where I'm really at." Justin said not wanting to ever deal with reality again. The bubble they had was all he needed. "Maybe later on tell Emmett and Ted, but I don't think I can tell the others any time soon. Though I'd love to have Gus here when we get the horse." 

"I love you too. Until you want to we don't have to say anything about where you're at." Brian said brushing his nose against Justin's. 

He was happy here too even if it seemed wrong that he could be so close and so far from his old life. He went to work during the week, but always came back here at night. He'd been happy when he sold the loft and club. He didn't need either of them since he had his husband. He didn't even gag at the thought of them being married. He felt more happy now than he did when he'd fianlly left home at eighteen. He felt this connection with Justin that went so far down he would have run away three or four years ago. Every time they'd broken up, yes he admitted it now, broken up; they got that much stronger. 

He'd realized something after the others thought Justin left that now that he was thought to be in New York they didn't talk about Justin. They barely asked him how he was and he knew they weren't calling Justin; besides Michael. Well, Emmett, Ted and even Cythia asked him how Justin was. Usually when Michael asked it was about the damn comic though. He was once again not talking to Michael after the last Sunday dinner at Deb's. He'd left before the dinner had even started. Hell he hadn't even been to the diner in weeks avoiding Debbie during the week. They'd all pushed Justin to follow his dream, but now he was 'gone' they acted like he'd ran off and left him again. 

He'd been giving the comic pages Justin had drawn to Ben or Hunter. They hadn't even blamed him this time for not talking to Michael. He'd finally let his former best friend go, but it hadn't hurt like the first two times he'd done it. It had just been done, but he wasn't sure if Michael even realized what he'd meant by goodbye. He couldn't do it anymore just like if not for going for Gus he wouldn't even associate with Melanie and Lindsay anymore. He wasn't about to let his son think he didn't love him though. He'd kept saying he brought Justin with him never mentioning that they hadn't been to New York. He still wished he hadn't just let Gus go that there had been some way to keep him with him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"At least my mom, sister and Daphne know. For now that's good enough for me." Justin said moving until he had Brian lying on his back and his head was resting on his shoulder. 

It was his favorite way to sleep besides when Brian was behind him holding onto him. He had promised misery if Brian ever called it cuddling again however. He still cringed when he remembered that night. A part of him still put blame on Lindsay or ever the fucking hell who had put that word in Brian's head. He'd felt like telling them off and he might have said something the last time they'd gone to see Gus. 

Lindsay had kept asking when his first showing was when he'd said he didn't want to talk about it. He'd been so close to just spilling it all, but he'd bitten his tongue and taken Gus out to play. She had shown him where her loyalities lied when she hadn't helped him anymore. Brian helped him by giving him his own fucking gallery. He didn't have to wait for someone to come to him. 

"We can wait until we have no choice but to tell them. It's our life, Justin they can't control it or us." Brian said moving his hand over Justin's back feeling the worry fading from his husband. "They're already convinced I'm drowning my sorrows in Jack or Jim, but don't come to check on me here. Fuck the ones that don't care about us." It was harsh, but he was done with the ones that didn't care. 

"Just know that I'll never go anywhere near New York unless you're in the driver or passanger seat. I want what you gave me here forever. Us together, Britin, and all that comes with it is all I've dreamed of. A life in our country manor." Justin said with a happy sigh placing a kiss on Brian's chest closing his eyes. 

Brian smiled kissing the top of Justin's head tightening his hold on him. He knew Justin would be asleep soon so he didn't say anything. He looked out the window seeing the sun fully up now shinning on both of them. Justin had forbid him from putting up any kind of curtains yet loving the sun hitting them in the mornings. He couldn't help but think that it was nice waking up like this; especially with Justin in his arms. 

He had never thought he'd find his self in a place like this with woods instead of buildings surrounding him. He didn't care though because he would give Justin the world as long as he was happy. He was more than happy his self even with the few hiccups life was perfect. He found love under a street lamp even if it took ages to say it out loud. 

He looked at the hand that was resting on Justin's side that held his ring. He'd thought about just waiting until the day it was legal, but he hadn't wanted to wait that long. He'd even thought about what Justin had asked and told him about just them having sex together. He hadn't fucked anyone since Justin had walked out on him the last time. He had thought about it even gotten tickets to go to Austrialia, but he'd known he wouldn't be able to go through with it. It was why he'd finally put his tricking ways behind him. Justin thought it was three months, but it was only about a month and half before they could stop using protection. He wasn't going back to his old ways and he'd give Justin what he wanted. It wasn't just to make him happy though, it was both of them that would be happy. 

He didn't want to tell anyone that Justin had stayed for the same reasons Justin didn't. He couldn't help but wonder what they'd say when they finally did find out though. Them living in West Virginia he wasn't sure if anyone would though. Besides Jennifer, Molly, Tucker, and Daphne no one had been here. He was thinking about having their own Sunday dinner starting the next day. He had his Prince who was a ball of Sunshine like what was hitting them as he fell asleep. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reviews and kudos. They mean so much to me and are wonderful to see.
> 
> More stories to come Friday


End file.
